1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power supplies are utilized for converting power to provide power conforming to specifications to an electronic device or component. When concerned with conversion efficiency, energy consumed by a power supply should be as low as possible. Particularly in low-load or no-load conditions, slight energy consumption by a power supply results in a great reduction of conversion efficiency. Thus, reduction of energy loss in low-load or no-load configurations is a goal of designers.
In low-load or no-load situations, a switched-mode power supply is designed to operate in skip mode or burst mode. In theory, skip mode and burst mode stop multiple, consecutive, ineffective switching cycles, and concentrate energy conversion into multiple, consecutive, relatively effective switching cycles. However, skip mode and burst mode are likely to exhibit unpleasant audio noise if energy conversion is not appropriately controlled in effective switching cycles.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.